


Captain America's Waffle Maker

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Skye found Coulson's Captain America Waffle Maker, Teen for language, nothing more to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend found this post: http://commanderbellamy.tumblr.com/post/113197697521/nothingeverlost-i-found-a-waffle-maker-for-phil on tumblr, and I offered to write a short little thing for her, so here it is.<br/>Just everyone remember Phil is a HUGE Captain America fanboy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Waffle Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweaterbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/gifts).



> It's late but I managed to write this short thing, enjoy!

"Where is the waffle maker?" Skye asked, searching through the cabinets.

"Bottom right." Coulson replied, absentmindedly as he stared at the comic section of the newspaper.

Skye opened the door to the cabinet and dropped the waffle mix she had in her hand.

Coulson dropped the newspaper and jumped up, "What's wrong?!"

Skye pulled out a waffle maker with Captain America's shield painted on it, "What. The. Hell."

Coulson turned twenty shades of pink, "Well... Um... I'm holding on to it... for... Melinda!"

Skye rolled her eyes, "I didn't find a pack of Captain America's collectable cards hidden in Melinda's office."

"You shouldn't have been snooping in my office!" Coulson said.

"You were the one who said 'could you please go look in my office for that folder on mutation'." Skye said, trying to refrain from laughing, "I can't believe you have Captain America's  _waffle maker_." _  
_

"It-it was on sale!" Coulson sputtered.


End file.
